Christmas Gift
by hitachiinlove
Summary: Christmas is here, and Tai got something for Sora, but a present won't be the only thing he'll get. ONE SHOT.


A/N: Sorry for not updating my stories like everyday, my internet's been cut off. So here's a rushed thing since I'm busy with gifts and all that stuff. I promise that I'll do my stories as soon as possible. So, here's a one shot for the Holidays.

**Christmas Love.**

It's been a few months since Sora broke up with Matt since he's been so focused on his career more than his own girlfriend. I mean, who chooses a career over someone you love. I literally wanted to punch him in the stomach for what he did. Holidays were coming up, and I didn't know what to buy or get for her since she thought I was more than a friend than a 'boyfriend'. Today was two days before Christmas, the last day to buy Sora something. I wanted this Christmas to be special, and nothing stupid or childish just plain something that is as beautiful as she was. When I came out of my apartment bringing along Kari for help all I kept seeing was couples all snuggled up with one another. And of course the beautiful white snow falling into place. When we arrived to the mall another hour later, I was dragged into a jewelery store and looked at the shiny diamonds blinking at me.

"Tai, remember she doesn't want anything_ too_ big." Kari said, looking at the glass.

"I know Kari, but, I want her to feel special."

After looking into glass boxes for another thirty minutes I saw this beautiful ruby necklace the shape of a heart with a tear drop diamond in the middle. Normally, I wasn't the person who would save up for gifts, but this time was different. Ever since the whole break up, I just want her to forget about Matt, and just move on. To me, even if it'll take forever. After I paid 500$, for that, it was put safely in a velvet red box with a white bow on it.

**-Christmas Day-**

I woke up early to look pretty good looking and wanting to spend some time to think about how I should give it to her. I decided that I'm going to tell her how I feel, better now than ever. As I wore my black blazer, white v-neck, jeans, and vans I walked out my apartment and walked to Sora's apartment. When I knocked she opened the door, wearing nothing but simple PJ's.

"Tai? You're here pretty early, sorry I don't look as nice as you do."

I smiled and responded back, "Don't worry, you always look pretty."

"Well, don't stand there, it's freezing come in." I did so, and kicked my shoes off and walked in and then she added, "Sorry, my mom's not home. Went out to give gifts."

I sat down on her couch and she came out wearing a flower blouse and jeans, while she was holding a box. She walked closer to me and handed me my gift, "Here. Merry Christmas, Tai."

I grinned back and grabbed the box, then taking the purple bow off and putting it on her chest lightly as she looked at me expressionless.

"I don't need no Christmas gift. All I want is you." She sat next to me, as we looked at each other, eye to eye and I kept on going.

"I know that it's hard for you ever since the whole break up, but I'm here. I've always been. Everyday I always prayed, hoped, wish that you were mine. I want to hold you in my arms. Love you with all my heart. Be the one who makes you smile. To be not only your bestfriend but your boyfriend. I know you might not see me as your boyfriend. You probably think I'm still that immature insensitive jerk, but because of you, you still accepted me for who I am. Not for you I'm not. I-I love you."

After speaking how my heart feels she began to cry, and I took out the red velvet box. She grabbed it and opened it as a smiled plastered her face quickly and hugged me tightly.

"Tai, words can't explain how much you made me happy for the past few months. I-I think I love you too. No, wait, I know I do." I smiled at her, and grew closer to her face, and kissed her. Our kiss was passionate, with just love. When she broke our kiss she placed a bow on my chest and explained.

"Taichi Kamiya, you're my gift for Christmas." She whispered softly.

"Sora Takenouchi, Santa notices how I've been a good boy since I got you." I smirked and said playfully.


End file.
